We Will Survive
by StupidLittleTwat
Summary: After 513, Brian is given an offer he can't resist.
1. The Reunion

**Characters and show are not owned by me, obviously.**

"When?"

"Friday," Michael answered just before a click followed by a buzzing tone signified that the call had been ended, not by himself. A frustrated sigh left his lips as he lowered the phone from his ear, snapped it shut, and tucked it back into the pocket of his worn jeans. _Please let this end well_.

* * *

"And tonight, we have a lot of lost time to make up for, boys," Brian completed his speech in a raised voice that blatantly expressed the pride and triumph that was rushing through not only him, but everyone surrounding him also. He smirked amusedly at the crowd, which consisted of screaming twinks and less animated, but still cheering studs, as bright lights began to flash and upbeat music arose, setting the thumpa-thumpa in motion.

With the spotlight no longer highlighting his form standing upon the barred platform, Brian relaxed his body and allowed his eyelids to fall shut as he sunk into the rhythm of the music. Only moments later he recognized the sounds of another body ungracefully climbing the ladder to the platform and joining him. The clambering sounds were followed by the feeling of warm hands gently grasping his currently moving forearms and forcing them to a still. "Congratulations," whispered the familiar voice in his ear.

Brian's lips slowly tugged upwards into a smile and his eyelids fluttered open as he replied, "I owe it all to you, Mikey."

Six months ago, Brian signed the contract which set in motion the rebuilding of Babylon. It would have never happened, though, if not for Michael's insistence that "some things aren't meant to change". The memory of that day, the two of them standing in the remains of blown-up Babylon, awoke other memories in Brian's mind - memories of Justin telling him something similar. Both of them - no, everyone - believed he was meant to be someone unchanging, a person who defined himself by the youthfulness of Babylon and the freedom of being a fag, which did not include cuddling or marriage. They believed that he had avoided change, through his reopening of Babylon and his resuming of tricking. However, he was not so sure...but he doubted they would understand the ways in which he had changed, even if he could admit them.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Brian drew his attention back to Michael, who appeared unaware of his recent absentmindedness. Together, they danced until Michael caught sight of Ben happily watching them from his place alone at the bar, exactly where Michael had left him. He looked back to Brian then leaned forward to press their lips together in one of the chaste kisses they often shared. The kiss lasted only a moment, and as they slowly pulled apart, Michael gazed into the hazel eyes of his friends. To anyone else, Brian's eyes might seem to only portray his current happiness, as well as slight glossiness due to the drinks and drugs he had undoubtedly consumed. However, to someone who had known Brian as long as Michael had, sadness could also be found in the depths of the eyes. Michael forced a smile as he stared at his friend and prayed that the sadness would not linger much longer.

As Michael hopped back down from the platform and rejoined his husband, Brian lifted his arms and continued to dance, content to be alone and above the pulsing mass of bodies. Eyes closed and oblivious to the world around him, he danced until his body ached. He danced until all that remained were staggering, tweaked out night owls, the majority destined to go home alone that night...morning. When he finally opened his tired eyes, he glanced half-heartedly at the surrounding men, until his eyes alighted upon a pair of bright, dazzling blue eyes at the bar, eyes that were staring intensely back at him. Without thought, he climbed down from the platform and traveled across the club, his hazel eyes never leaving the ones staring back at him.

The reunion was not sweet, or even nice. Brian marched up to Justin until he was standing directly in front of the blonde man, who was currently sitting on one of the barstools and leaning on the counter behind him. Both pairs of eyes were narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian inquired harshly, in a voice that sounded almost like a growl.

Ignoring Brian's question, Justin set his bottle of beer upon the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

In a frustrated tone, Brian replied, "Maybe because I didn't want you to know." With that, he turned on his heel and exited the club, knowing that Justin would not be far behind. The stubborn blonde would never simply let their conversation end there.

Without speaking, both men climbed into Brian's corvette and drove to the loft in continued silence. Upon arrival, Brian parked, and before he could even turn off the engine, Justin was out of the car and making his way inside the building. _This is going to be a long night_, Brian thought to himself.

* * *

Six months ago, before Brian had even considered reconstructing Babylon, Brian and Justin agreed that nothing would keep them apart, not even the time in which they were separated by distance, with Justin in New York and Brian in Pittsburgh. However, their relationship did not simply continue as it had before Justin left; instead, it changed into something similar to the relationship they had when they first met, with Brian being reluctant, and Justin being persistent. The difference now, though, was that Brian was not reluctant because he was scared to commit to Justin, but he was reluctant to have too much contact with Justin, afraid that he would distract the artist from becoming the success he was meant to be. So, Brian attempted to distance himself from Justin.

Of course, like the time Brian had attempted to push Justin away when he had cancer, Justin would not allow Brian to push him away this time. He called Brian everyday, if only to tell the brunette goodnight, and that he loved him still. Also, he persuaded Brian to install a webcam by insinuating how nice it would be to watch each other get off, instead of simply listening to each other through the phone. Justin even convinced Brian to visit him once or twice a month. He did so by suggesting that he come to Pittsburgh to visit Brian, who would vehemently disagree, convinced that if Justin came to Pittsburgh, he would stay too long and only be further sidetracked from his art. In compromise, Brian would come to New York and usually stay at least a weekend, in which the two reunited passionately, and sometimes, Brian could even be persuaded to allow Justin to show him what New York had to offer outside of his apartment.

Despite their frequent conversations, Brian had not found it necessary to inform Justin of the reopening of Babylon. He would simply insist on coming back, he would have probably even wanted to help with the renovation, so Brian had kept it a secret. Nevertheless, Justin had somehow found out, and now he was back here, in Pittsburgh.

When Brian entered his apartment building, he did not find Justin waiting for him in the elevator as he expected. _He must have taken the stairs_. Wishing to stall for as long as possible, Brian stepped into the elevator and waited as it made its slow ascent towards the loft.

Pushing aside the door of the lift, Brian found his loft door thrown open. _Of course, Justin still has his key_. Upon walking inside, he made towards the small kitchen bar to pour himself a glass of Beam, only to find Justin there, already waiting with a glass in hand. He held the glass out towards Brian and watched as the taller man took the glass from him and downed its contents in one swig. Then he set the glass upon the counter and set his hazel gaze upon the blue eyes, which he noticed were less harsh but still just as expressive as they had been at Babylon. Now, however, instead of simply displaying anger, the eyes portrayed the blonde's obvious pain.

"Why didn't you tell me, Brian?" Justin repeated his previous question in a quieter tone, almost a whisper.

The faint lines of Brian's forehead crinkled as he furrowed his brows. "I didn't think it was important," he whispered back. He lifted one of his large hands and placed it against the pale skin of Justin's familiar cheek, then hesitated before saying, "Not as important as you being in New York, at least."

Justin rolled his eyes at Brian. "How did I ever become involved with such a queen?" he asked, a hint of amusement audible in his voice. He lifted his own hands and rested them upon the sides of Brian's neck.

Brian simply relaxed his face and lifted one of his previously furrowed brows in response to Justin's question. "New York is just a place, Brian," Justin said in reply. He moved one of his hands further upwards to press a finger against the brunette's lips and effectively silence whatever he was about to say. "Yes, I know it is a place with many opportunities, and I love being there. But, I hardly spend all my time there working on my artwork - I go out, I have friends."

"I know," Brian murmured, his lips moving against the finger pressed to his lips.

Justin released a quiet chuckle before removing his finger from Brian's lips, letting his hand resume its former position at the man's neck. "Which is why you should also realize that a brief trip Pittsburgh to visit people - mainly a certain one - more important than any city or opportunity will not stall my career."

"I know," Brian repeated, his facial expression now turning into one of slight annoyance and perhaps even boredom.

Justin was now the one to lift his brow in question. "You do?" he asked aloud. "Then why are you so against me visiting? Why did you not tell me about Babylon?"

Brian sighed and glanced downwards as he struggled to decide how to answer the question. When he glanced up a moment later, the blue eyes were still gazing at him expectantly. "What if when you visited, you decided that you loved _someone_ so much that you didn't want to leave?" he asked in a quiet voice that Justin was only able to hear because of his close proximity.

Justin's lips curled up into a small smile as he recognized the difficulty Brian had voicing his fear. Leaning up on his tip-toes, he tilted the Brunette's head downward slightly in order to press their foreheads together. "I wouldn't have to worry about that. The person I love would be too stubborn to let me throw everything away - he loves me too much," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against Brian's skin as he spoke.

Brian couldn't stop himself from smiling also, as he realized what Justin said was true. "Then I guess we need to make the most of the time we have, because your ass needs to be gone by Monday," he replied, his voice now resuming the usual carefree, playful tone it had when he was with Justin. He chuckled amusedly as the blonde gently slapped him, then he tugged the smaller body closer to his own in order to press a kiss upon the pale pink lips that he loved so much.


	2. The Morning

The next morning, Brian awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He glanced at the clock as he extended his hand to reach for the phone, seeing that it was eight a.m - not too early on a normal day, but he and Justin had only finally collapsed a couple of hours ago.

"Yeah?" he finally answered in a voice rough from sleep as he slid from the bed as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Justin.

"Brian? This is Adam Lyons, from Kennedy & Collins," came the unexpected reply. "I'm sorry for calling so early on a Saturday, but I figured a man as important as yourself would be up and busy."

Brian's brows furrowed in confusion, and he recalled the last time he had met Adam Lyons. The man had instilled Brian with a false hopes of a future in New York, only to tell him that his company had gone with someone younger. He had never expected to hear from the man again.

"Brian?" the voice came expectantly from the phone again.

"Adam, sorry, I'm surprised to hear from you," Brian finally answered as he came to stand in front of the large, glass window of his loft.

Adam smiled from his location in New York before replying, "I know, but listen, I'm in Pittsburgh for a couple of days, and I was wondering if we could have lunch."

Brian's confusion did not disappear. "Listen, Adam, if you're looking for a hook-up, I'm sorry, but I have a strict one-time only policy," he said, unable to think of a better reason for why Adam had contacted him.

The other man chuckled. "No worries, Brian. I am actually happily - and monogamously - involved with someone right now. What I want to discuss with you is _real_ business."

Brian curled his lips under, but other than that showed no embarrassment or even regret for assuming that Adam was insinuating they meet for sexual reasons - after all, he was used to people seeking him for his 'talents'. "Okay, how about Monday?" he asked.

Adam shook his head, though Brian couldn't see the action. "Sorry, no can do. I return home Monday morning. How about today?"

Brian frowned. "I don't know...," he replied hesitatingly. He glanced towards the bedroom where, though he could not see Justin, he knew the blonde was there sleeping peacefully, probably drooling on his pillow, as always.

"Please, Brian. I promise you won't regret this," Adam pleaded.

Brian sighed. As much as he wished to spend the day with Justin, Adam's unexpected call had ignited the curiosity within him. Besides, how long could a lunch take? "Fine," he finally answered. "Name the time and place."

After making the plans with Adam, Brian returned to his bedroom, where he found Justin sprawled out on his back in the center of the bed, still asleep. "You didn't wait long after I was gone to take my place in the bed too, did you?" he asked, although Justin obviously wasn't listening.

He carefully crawled onto the bed until he was lying on his side beside Justin. Lifting one of his long-fingered hands, Brian gently caressed the boy's soft cheek before sliding his hand downwards to stroke the naked chest, purposefully brushing his fingers against one of his lover's sensitive nipples. He smiled to himself as Justin made a quiet noise of pleasure in his sleep, though he did not wake up. Glancing even further downwards, he could see that though not conscience, Justin was aroused as his cock was slowly plumping from its previous semi-erect state.

Sliding his body further down the bed, Brian carefully shifted until he was straddling Justin's legs, without actually sitting atop them. He positioned his face above the blonde's manhood, silently admiring it a moment before parting his lips to blow warm breath against it, which he observed made his lover's body shiver. He poked his tongue out and pressed it flat against the base of Justin's cock, then proceeded to slowly lick his way up the entire length. Once his tongue reached the tip, he pulled back slightly and parted his lips further, careful to cover his teeth before he swooped down to take the entire length in his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down in a fast pace, now anxious for his blonde to awaken so they could enjoy this morning delight together.

After a moment or so, he heard a gentle whimper from his blonde, though when he glanced upwards, he observed that Justin still appeared to be asleep. Closing his own eyes, Brian focused on applying enough pleasure to the cock in his mouth that the other would awaken. As he continued to use his mouth on the blonde, he lifted the hand that was not wrapped around the base to gently squeeze the wrinkled tissue of Justin's sac.

"Fuck!" Brian heard Justin exclaim in surprise. He opened his eyes once more and glanced upwards to find blue eyes glued on him in obvious lust. In the next moment, he felt one of Justin's hands in his hair, tightening around his brunette locks and gently urging him down faster on the leaking cock in his mouth.

Justin parted his legs so Brian could slide beneath him, granting him the ability to slide his fingers further downwards and press them against the puckered hole. The blonde responded by pressing himself against the fingers and moaning in obvious want. "God, Brian, I'm so close," he panted, the hand that was not in Brian's hair moving beside their bodies to tightly grasp the sheets.

Brian hummed to encourage Justin to let go then slowly pressed one finger into the boy's hole, arching it to brush against his prostate. The combination of Brian humming around his cock and the pressure on his prostate caused Justin to release a loud noise of pleasure as he arched his back and climaxed, his semen flooding Brian's mouth.

After swallowing and licking any remnants of cum from Justin's cock, Brian moved upwards until their chests were pressed together. "Good morning," he whispered as he gently pressed their lips together.

Justin chuckled lazily as he returned the kiss. "You know," he whispered against Brian's lips, slowly pulling away to gaze up into the hazel eyes, "If I knew Pittsburgh would greet me this way every morning, then maybe you're right, I wouldn't want to leave."

Rolling his eyes, Brian reached down to grasp Justin's hands and pin them above his head on the mattress. "Uh-uh, little boy," he playfully chastised. "We have a deal, remember?"

Justin sighed. "I know. Tomorrow night my ass boards a plane back to New York," he replied. He remained silent a moment before his lips twisted into a smirk. "My round, plump, bubble-butt of an ass."

Brian lifted a brow before releasing Justin's hand. He raised up and gently pushed Justin onto his side until his backside was in view, gazing at it as if inspecting it. "It's okay," he said after a long moment of silence, struggling not to smile as he said it.

Justin burst into laughter at Brian's comment and rolled back onto his back, lifting his hands to place them flat against Brian's chest. "Asshole," he muttered.

Brian finally allowed the smile he had been holding back to shine through as he leaned down and brushed his nose against Justin's. "I've never promised to be anything more," he insisted before pressing their lips together for another kiss.

Justin only allowed the kiss to last a few more moments before sliding his hands upwards to Brian's shoulders and gently pushing the man back. "As much as I would love to lie in bed with you all day, I have a lunch date with Daphne and some shopping to do with Emmett. Not to mention, I told mom that I would visit her and Molly."

Brian sighed before sourly replying, "My, my, aren't you a busy boy?"

"I won't be gone for very long," Justin promised as he began to knead Brian's shoulders in attempt to appease his negative attitude.

Brian gazed down at Justin with a blank for a moment longer before finally leaning down and nudging his button nose with his own sharper one. "No matter. I already have plans," he announced.

"You do?" Justin asked in surprise.

Brian nodded but said nothing else in reply. Instead, he stood from the bed and headed towards the shower. Just like last night, Justin followed.

* * *

After their shared shower, which included Justin reciprocating the blow job Brian had given him earlier that morning, the two prepared for their separate afternoons. Justin was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a simple, light blue t-shirt, while Brian was dressed in black dress pants and a red button-up. A tie hung loose around his neck.

"You look hot," Justin murmured as he stepped close to Brian in order to tie the man's tie. "I hope you're not planning to go tricking in such fancy clothes."

Brian snickered. "No, twat. I have some business to take care of, if you must know."

Justin simply laughed softly in reply as he slid his arms around Brian's neck and leaned up on his tip toes in order to press their lips together for a gentle kiss.

The sudden buzzing of Justin's phone prompted them to pull apart. He glanced down to see that he had a text from Daphne, asking him where he was. "Sorry, but the queen awaits me," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, Emmett?" Brian asked, his lips curling under in amusement.

Laughter emitted from Justin's lips even as he rolled his eyes, then he leaned down to grab his messenger bag and sling it across his shoulders. "Want me to make dinner tonight?" he asked as he walked towards the door, Brian following behind him.

Brian lifted his shoulders in a shrug before sliding the metal door open for the other. "That will beat what I have for dinner every other night - takeout."

"What do you do without me, Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked as he leaned up to peck Brian's lips softly. He smiled at the man once more before exiting the loft.

"Not much, Sunshine," Brian replied to no one after sliding the loft door shut. Then he headed back towards the bedroom to finish preparing himself for what he expected to be a rather boring lunch date with Lyons.


	3. The Lunch

**Please Review!**

Brian arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes late - or as he usually put it, "fashionably late". He entered the restaurant and was immediately assaulted by the aroma of garlic, which caused him to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Despite his close relationship with the Novotnys, he had never been fond of the food of their ancestors.

Nevertheless, he resumed his composure as he approached the host. "Kinney, I'm here to meet an Adam Lyons," he informed the aging man, who nodded and instructed Brian to follow him as he turned and walked through the dimly lit restaurant. Lyons was seated at a secluded table towards the back of the restaurant, though due to the early hour and lack of patrons, almost any table could be considered secluded. The man looked up from his menu as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Brian, I'm glad you could make it," he greeted the brunette as the waiter pulled back the seat across from him and Brian slid into it.

"Adam," Brian replied congenially as he rested his clasped hands on the table, his facial expression blank. "I said I would be here, didn't I?"

Adam coughed a bit uncomfortably before nodding in answer to Brian's question. In truth, before Brian's arrival, he had been questioning whether or not the man would even show up, considering that he was fifteen minutes late. He decided, though, that mentioning this would be a bad way to start their informal meeting. "Yes, of course," he replied, thankful that the waiter chose his moment of discomfort to arrive for their drink orders. The two men agreed to share a bottle of white wine.

When the waiter returned with the wine, he poured them each a glass before setting the bottle in a bucket of ice. Then he took a step back and pulled out a small, white notepad along with a pen. "Are you ready to order?" he asked in a polite tone.

Both men nodded, and Adam ordered a carb-loaded pasta dish, which caused Brian, who ordered only a salad, to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Only a salad, Brian?" the other man asked as the waiter walked away. "It's no surprise that you have no meat on your bones."

"Exactly," Brian replied simply as he curled his long fingers around the stem of his glass and lifted it to his lips to take a small sip of the wine. A soft chuckle of understanding escaped Adam's lips, and he gave a short nod of his head.

The two men chatted idly for a few moments, mostly about recent advertising campaigns they had both viewed. "So," Brian began after their conversation had begun to dwindle, a serious expression donning his face, "Don't tell me that you invited me to lunch just to become reacquainted." Both men knew this was not the case, and he stared at Adam expectantly as he waited to hear the real reason.

Adam sighed; he should have known that Kinney would be one to get straight down to business. "No," he admitted as he brought his clasped hands up and rested them on the table. "Actually,I wished to speak with you about a job."

Brian's brows lifted in surprise. "What, has New York become too much for you?" he asked, confused as to why someone with a high-profile career in the city would be speaking to him about a job.

"No, actually -" Adam began but was cut off as the waiter returned with their meals. They each took a moment to place their napkins in their laps and take the first tentative bites of their food. "Good?" Adam asked as he glanced over at Brian, who was slowly nibbling his lettuce.

Brian nodded. "Excellent."

Adam could not stop the expression of pity that flashed on his face; why did a man with the natural beauty of Brian feel the need to try so hard? However, when Brian noticed the look on his face and glared at him, he quickly regained his composure. "Well...where were we?" he inquired as he watched Brian lift his glass of wine to his lips then set it back on the table after taking a sip.

"I believe we were discussing a job, though not one for you. So perhaps, a friend? Maybe even your supposed new lover?" Brian responded in question, studying Adam's face to detect if he was on the track. Apparently not, because the other man shook his head to both options, though he did appear to crack a smile when Brian mentioned his lover.

"No, Brian," he answered aloud, much to the other's disappointment. He paused a moment before finally saying, "Actually, the job I have in mind is for you.

For the first time at this lunch, Brian's cool expression disappeared. It was replaced with one of obvious confusion. "Me?" he asked, as if he had heard Adam wrong. When the other man nodded, Brian frowned. "Why would I need a job? Haven't you heard - I own Pittsburgh's top advertising agency?"

"Exactly," Adam said in the same tone of voice Brian had earlier said the word, a smirk appearing on his lips. As Brian rolled his eyes, he chuckled once more before continuing,"Why simply own the top advertising agency in Pittsburgh - a mediocre city at best, no offense - when you could be a partner in a New York City ad agency, the top city in America?"

Brian's confusion did not fade. Why would Kennedy & Collins suddenly want him now? And why would they want him at all? He couldn't deny to himself the fact that he was aging, and last time they had chosen someone younger over him. "Why?" he asked in a sharp voice.

Adam did not appear surprised that Brian asked. If he was in the other man's shoes, he would never give up his own company to work elsewhere. But selling was how he made his living, and if he wanted to keep that living, he had to sell this job to Brian. "Frankly, Kennedy & Collins has had a rough patch," he admitted. Seeing that he had Brian's interest, he continued, "But thankfully, we are now under new control, and the newest owners wish to reshape the company, starting by hiring the top men in advertising. You, Brian, are whom we consider one of the top men in advertising."

Brian responded to the news in a series of reactions. First, he seemed pleased by Lyons compliment to his skill, and then he appeared smug that the company that had rejected him was suffering. Lastly, he felt anger. Did Lyons seriously think he was so pathetic that he would simply jump at this opportunity because of some simple flattering, and did he even consider that Brian might have a life here in Pittsburgh?

With a scowl on his face, Brian firmly answered, "No."

Surprised that he had not even tempted Brian, Adam's lips curled down into a frown. He would have to take another approach, though he had hoped he would not have to sell the idea this way.

"But, Brian, think about it," he said in earnest. "Not only would your name be paired with one of the top advertising agencies in the country, but you would be living in what I, and many others, consider the greatest city in America - New York City. Think of all the city can offer you."

The wheels in Brian's brain now appeared to be turning; he could certainly think of one thing New York had to offer that Pittsburgh did not - not anymore, at least. Sunshine. However, despite his hidden urge to simply agree in order to constantly be surrounded by his blonde, Brian simply glanced at Adam in feigned curiosity. "Like what?" he asked nonchalantly.

Despite the man's attempt to appear nonchalant, Adam knew he had caught Brian's interest. He had done his homework, and after some excruciating research and asking around, he had learned of Justin Taylor, the artist who had apparently managed to catch Brian Kinney. The man who also just happened to live in New York.

Adam shrugged his broad shoulders. "Oh, y'know...more places to go, more people to see. More men to do." As he said the last part, he gave Brian a meaningful look. "Any type of man you want Brian...what is your type? Tall? Short? Brunette? Ginger? Blonde, maybe?"

Brian lifted his hand to tug his tie and loosen it, suddenly feeling uneasy. Despite Adam's attempt to appear casual and clueless, Brian could tell that the man knew of Justin. Being practiced in sales also, he had researched many clients and played this game before. Still, he did not want Adam to know that he had succeeded in cornering him, so he shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly. "Pittsburgh has plenty of fine men."

Brian's stubbornness surprised Adam, but he knew how to respond. "And you've had them all, and once you've had them, you don't want them anymore - not any of the ones in Pittsburgh, at least," he insinuated, once again giving Brian that meaningful look. He could tell from the anxious expression on Brian's face that he had captured the man, and so in a much more friendly and gentle tone, he said, "Just think about it, Brian. Please."

Brian simply nodded, never feeling at such a loss for words in his life. From there, the rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. He remembered Adam insisting that he pay for the lunch, and Brian was too distracted to even protest properly. Then he headed to the gym, knowing that he could relieve himself from his thoughts as he focused only on toning and shaping his body.


	4. The Fight

That evening, Justin returned to the loft with a brown, paper grocery bag clutched tightly in his right arm. With his left hand, he searched his pocket for the key to the loft, which he used to open the large, metal door. The loft was eerily silent and dark as he stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him. Supposing that he was alone, he walked into the kitchen and placed the bag onto the counter, reaching into the bag to begin removing the groceries and putting them away in their proper places.

However, he visibly jumped when he heard a noise emitted from the direction of the couch. "Brian?" he inquired as he made his way into the living room. He found the man sitting on the couch, a glass of beam in his lap. Something was obviously wrong. He stepped closer until he was close enough to drop onto the couch beside his lover and observe him. While it was clear that Brian had been drinking, he did not appear drunk. Justin lifted his hand to place it against the other's cheek in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Annoyed that Justin did not appear to have heard his question, Brian spoke again, "I said, were you not going to say hello?"

Justin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Brian's question. "I would have, if I had known you were here," he settled for answering instead. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Because, Sunshine, I didn't have you here to light up my life," Brian quipped as he stared straight into Justin's eyes. He turned away, only long enough to set his glass of Beam down on the table, then turned his body back towards the blonde, who was frowning at him. "Aw, lighten up," he murmured as he leaned forward to press his lips against Justin's temple. From there, he began to trail his lips down the pale face.

Justin could tell what Brian was trying to do, and he wouldn't allow it. "Brian," he said firmly as he slid his hands to the larger man's chest and gently pushed him back. His hands remained on the strong chest, but they were now relaxed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Being himself, Brian remarked, "Many things are wrong, Sunshine - world hunger, disease, my unfulfilled sexual appetite." With that, he wrapped his fingers around the hand pressed against his chest and slid it downwards until it was pressing against his crotch.

Angered, Justin quickly pulled his hand away. "Fine, don't tell me," he said abruptly as he stood from the couch. Without another glance towards Brian, he returned to the kitchen and resumed his task of putting away the groceries. Once finished with that task, he continued onto the next one of preparing dinner, which he also insisted on doing in the most noisy way possible. As he took down pots and pans, he purposely clanged them together, and he opened and closed the cabinets spastically. He knew he was being childish; but so was Brian.

As he was in the middle of this loud task, Brian appeared in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. "Justin," he said sternly.

"Yes, Brian?" Justin replied in a tone that did little to conceal his anger towards the other man. He stood near the stove, idly stirring the sauce that went with the pasta he was preparing.

Brian sighed. He knew he deserved to be treated this way, and inwardly he wished to take back his earlier actions. Outwardly, he stood from where he was leaning against the counter and moved until he was standing directly behind Justin. He wound his strong arms around the other's slim waist. "Sunshine," he began quietly. "I-I'm sorry."

Justin remained firm in his anger towards Brian. "For?" he asked in a leading manner.

Brian frowned; the blonde was never one to take things easy on him. "For considering my sexual frustration a world issue," he answered in a last attempt to avoid seriousness. When Justin did not appear amused, he tried again. "For not being with open with you."

Finally seeming to be appeased, Justin turned in his arms. "You should be, Brian," he said quietly, his blue eyes looking deep into the pools of hazel. He stepped closer and lifted his arms to wind them around Brian's neck. "I thought our relationship was an honest one."

"It is. But you know me better than anyone, Justin, and you should realize by now that opening up will never come easy for me," Brian said, knowing that it was probably not exactly what Justin wanted to hear, but at least he was being honest. When Justin nodded in answer, he continued speaking before the blond could audibly respond. "How about I help you finish cooking, and over dinner I will tell you everything?"

Justin nodded again, this time in agreement. "Sounds good," he whispered, standing up on his tiptoes to press a gentle, forgiving kiss on Brian's lips.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Brian and Justin were both seated around the dining table with a plate of pasta in front of him. Yes, Brian would have usually refused such a carb-loaded meal, but for Justin he would make an exception. Plus, he was still trying to stay on the blonde's good side.

As he usually did when he cooked a meal, Justin watched Brian as he took the first tentative bite. He raised his eyebrows in silent question, and as usual, Brian replied, "Not bad."

Such a response would usually cause Justin to break into a bright grin, but tonight, he could only manage a slight smile. The two ate in silence for a few moments before Justin, knowing that Brian would not voluntarily start the conversation, simply said, "So?"

Brian's first instinct was to reply with some sarcastic phrase, but he quickly stopped himself before he could do any more damage. Instead, he forced himself to be serious. "I'm selling...everything," he said bluntly.

Justin lifted his brow, his lips curling up into a slight smirk. "Everything, huh?" he asked in disbelief. As much as he loved Brian, he knew the man had too much of a superficial love of material things to sell everything.

Brian, however, remained serious. "Yes, everything. Britin, Babylon, the loft...and Kinnetic."

Observing that Brian appeared serious, Justin's facial expression transformed into one of confusion. "Why would you do that, Brian? Has homelessness become a new trend that you would like to try out? Because if that's the case, you wouldn't last a day."

"No, Sunshine," Brian replied, unable to stop a quiet chuckle from escaping his lips. "I do not plan to be homeless...I plan to be far from it, actually." When Justin's look of confusion did not disappear, he continued, "I had a meeting today with Adam Lyons, from Kennedy & Collins."

Justin thought silently for a few moments until recognition clicked in his brain. "Kennedy & Collins? The advertising agency you planned to leave everyone for, only to be rejected?"

Brian scowled at Justin's use of words. "Yes, that one," he replied dryly. "It turns out that the company has taken a downfall, and they need someone to revive them. They want me to be their savior."

Much to Brian's disappointment, Justin did not appear happy in the slightest. "Don't tell me that you would seriously consider this, Brian. Not after how they rejected you in the past. Besides, what about Kinnetic? It belongs to you, you don't have to listen to anyone! Why would you give that up just to become a lousy partner?"

"Because, Justin," Brian interjected his partner's ranting, "Kennedy & Collins is in New York."

Understanding clicked in Justin's brain, and he began to vehemently shake his head. "No, Brian. Don't be a fool."

"You're not the only thing that New York has to offer me, Justin. Think of all the shopping," Brian insisted, though neither of them believed the argument.

"Stop it, Brian," Justin replied, speaking of more than just Brian's attempt at humor. "You have the world here in Pittsburgh."

Brian was a silent for a few moments, before quietly, almost inaudibly, he answered, "Not all of it."

Before Brian spoke, Justin had been prepared with another point of argument, but his words were quickly forgotten when the other spoke. He opened and closed his mouth for a few times in an attempt to respond, but he could think of nothing to say. Instead, he stood from the table and walked to the kitchen to place his plate in the sink before walking back through the open space of the loft and towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," he muttered as he passed Brian.

* * *

Brian allowed Justin time to himself before joining him in the bathroom. He observed the pale, naked body standing beneath the shower head, head turned down deep in thought, before he stripped his own clothes off and entered the shower. Justin turned around when he heard the glass door fall open and shut. "Hey," he whispered, seeming calmer than he had fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey," Brian murmured as he slid his arms around Justin's body and pulled the shorter man tighter against him. He leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. The kiss lingered a few moments before Justin slowly pulled back.

"Want me to wash you?" he asked, already reaching for the sponge and bath wash. Brian nodded and allowed himself to be washed, finding relaxation in the gentle way that the other man rubbed the sponge over his skin. Once Justin was finished, he directed Brian under the shower head and rinsed the soap from his body. Brian returned the favor.

Once they were both clean, Justin slid his arms around Brian's neck and stood on his tip toes to place his lips near Brian's ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Brian closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly. "You too," he replied as he turned his head so that their lips met once more.

"I just want you to be happy," Justin murmured against Brian's lips. He pulled back slightly and slid his hands until they were each resting on Brian's cheeks. "And I don't want you to give up your life, not for me."

Brian stayed silent for awhile, so long that Justin had begun to think that he wasn't going to respond at all. However, when he turned to turn the shower water off, Brian grabbed his body and pulled him back. Hesitantly, he whispered, "My life wouldn't mean much without you." Feeling vulnerable now and not wanting to face whatever mushy response Justin would have, Brian released the blonde and exited the shower. He quickly toweled himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking into the bedroom.

Justin stood in the shower a few minutes longer, stunned by Brian's uncharacteristic response. When he finally made his way into the bedroom, he found Brian lying on his back in bed, a cigarette between his lips. Silently, Justin dropped his towel and climbed into bed, lying on his side beside Brian. "Say you did move to New York...where would you live?"

Brian's lips curled up into a smile, and he turned his head to look at Justin. "I thought that maybe the two of us could resume living together...this time in a place that we picked together."

Justin couldn't conceal the grin that spread onto his lips. "That sounds...intriquing," he admitted. He scooted closer to Brian to press a kiss to the man's chest. "We still have a lot to talk about though, Mister. But for now...it can wait," he whispered as he began to move his body on top of Brian's.


End file.
